


Treacherous

by Zon_Chan



Series: Starker Drabbles [11]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Denial of Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: They deny their feelings.





	Treacherous

Tony watched as Peter reached up on his toes trying to grab the tool on the top of the shelf. The teen's milky white skin showing in clear view of the older man. Tony knew that Peter was doing this on purpose. Showing that it would be okay if the elder hero touched him, kissed him.

 

And, oh how badly Tony wanted to. Every touch of the teen felt like it was burning. Peter himself was deeply intoxicating. Tony wanted to run his hands through Peter's hair, tug him close. Press hot kisses and markings on that pale neck. How it ached Tony to the bone.

 

He couldn't though. Not if he wanted to go to jail. If everything he ever cared about to be gone in a flash. How unfortunate was the whole thing? To want to touch but you can never have. Like being in a museum that had a piece of art that meant everything and more to you. But you couldn't touch it. Only see it from miles away, barely getting a glimpse before its gone forever.

 

They could wait until Peter is at legal age. But Tony feared that it'll all be over then. So he was always looking and never touching the art that was Peter Parker. And the poor teen felt unwanted by the man he loves the most. But maybe just maybe, eighteen would be the lucky number for both of them.

 

Only time would tell.


End file.
